The Oncoming Storm
'''The Oncoming Storm '''is a Generation 1 forum member, who first appeared on November 28th 2009. Early history The Oncoming Storm first appeared in the Welcome section on November 28th 2009, confessing he had been lurking for some time before deciding to join.http://doctorwhotoys.net/forum/memberlist.php?mode=viewprofile&u=70 He became instantly unpopular with Dalekbuster due to conflicting views over Dalekbuster's apparent trolling nature. He left very briefly due to this, however soon returned. In December 2010, he campaigned for the banning of Dalekbuster, which was met with a counter-protest by dalek gor. Following this, The Oncoming Storm and Dalekbuster put aside their differences. The Oncoming Storm became friends with Efun, goombaartist, jammaza and The Time Lord. In early 2010, he created the character of Mr Greendale, who would later become the primary antagonist of the Nightmare series. 2010 The Oncoming Storm remained one of the most active members of the community throughout the first half of 2010, however was controversial amongst many members who branded him trouble stirring. He clashed with many members, earning him two warnings and a variety of short bans. In July 2010, he ran the first series of Nightmare. In August 2010, upon completing Massacre of the Autons, The Oncoming Storm wrote his "final" fan-fiction before leaving, Bowing Out, which received mixed reviews, and was described as vain. After this, he left briefly, before returning on request from Marcus during the Great Flame War. This return saw a marked improvement in attitude, however he still clashed with some members, such as Bowtiesarecool. In December 2010, during the post-War 'relaxation' period of the forum, he rumbled Umbridge with the help of Drsuperwho, leading to opposition from MiloBilo. After this, he ran the more successful second series of Nightmare. 2011 After seemingly helping the forum in its war with Whovians Create, 2011 saw the apparently now relaxed Oncoming Storm beginning to flare up again, his primary source of arguments with Bowtiesarecool, particularly following his mod appointment, which The Oncoming Storm described as a biased decision by Starbuck. He left for a long time, but returned after the passing of Doctor Who and The Sarah Jane Adventures star Elisabeth Sladen. July 2011 saw The Oncoming Storm being deleted from the forum, for creating a spam account named Cyberman. He was temporarily re-allowed to "sort things out" under the name A.U.T.O.N, and returned permanently in October 2010, apparently a more relaxed person once more, however was re-banned following his spam account Henry's Dalek and his revival of Umbridge. He was re-allowed a short time later, and helped in theworldiscool saga, however began to neglect the forum due to real world priorities.http://doctorwhotoys.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=20 2012 The Oncoming Storm was inactive for a large part of 2012, occasionally popping in, however became a full time member again in September. 2012 was largely an unremarkable year for The Oncoming Storm; he was involved in far fewer altercations than in the past, and contributed doctorwhotoys.net's Top 10 Most Memorable Moments for the Advent Calendar run by KarenGillanFan. 2013 Following the success of the Top 10 Most Memorable Moments, The Oncoming Storm began to archive major forum events during January 2013, a crucial role in the rebuilding of the forum for the Legacy Forum. He became ROD for March and early April, leading to clashes with MistaDoctah, TheSonicScrew, the storage unit and DetectiveUnderbelly. Following The Great Reset, The Oncoming Storm, acting as a forum historian, was leading in the effort to create permanent memorial to the old forum, the Legacy Forum. References